1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a toilet assembly and more particularly, to a ventilating toilet assembly which includes a toilet stool having a ventilation conduit disposed adjacent to the back wall portion of the toilet stool for ventilating objectionable odor from the toilet bowl, the ventilation conduit extending annularly around the siphon conduit at the point where they communicate with a sewer discharge line, a fan disposed in the lower portion of the ventilation conduit, a toilet holding tank having a motion sensor disposed on the front exterior of the toilet holding tank and free of interference from the opening and closing of the toilet seat cover, and an U-shaped gas exhaust duct and disposed in the toilet holding tank and connected to and communicating with the ventilation conduit for allowing exhaust gas to flow from a flush ring to the ventilation conduit, whereby upon opening the toilet seat cover, while the user sits on the seat ring, the motion sensor is actuated to operate the fan means and the objectionable odor is ventilated, and in turn when the user stands and flushes the toilet assembly, the motion sensor is deactivated and simultaneously the flush water discharges the waste product and associated objectionable odor directly to the sewer discharge line.
2. Field of the Prior Art
Various types of ventilating toilets are generally known to be utilized with a fan for ventilating a contaminated air through a separate exhaust duct. Several types of ventilating toilets are known to be utilized with a gas exhaust duct disposed adjacent to a toilet stool and connected to a sewer discharge line or a siphon conduit. However, these toilets suffer from a number of problems such as, for example, (1) the waste product and associated objectionable odor does not clearly discharge directly to a sewer discharge line since the ventilating conduit is directly connected to the sewer discharge line or the siphon conduit, (2) it is very complicated in construction, expensive to manufacture, and difficult in use, (3) since the flush water flows backward to the ventilating conduit, an amount and a water pressure of the flush water are minimized so that these toilets cannot be effectively achieved the flush purpose thereof, and (4) since such toilets are utilized with a relay type or an on/off switch for activating a fan means, this switch may be gotten out of order frequently. Furthermore, such toilets do not disclose the use of a water overflowing system and if they have it, it is very complicated and it does not work effectively. Some prior toilets are described in Baither U.S. Pat. No. 2,227,920, Baither U.S. Pat. No. 2,297,935, Sanford U.S. Pat. No. 2,329,221, Fitzgerald U.S. Pat. No. 2,443,705, Wilson U.S. Pat. No. 2,575,778, Fitzgerald U.S. Pat. No. 2,817,099, Shay U.S. Pat. No. 2,847,682, Taggart U.S. Pat. No. 3,495,282, Ikehata U.S. Pat. No. 3,805,304, Baker U.S. Pat. No. 4,222,129, Beeghly et al U.S. Pat. No. 4,232,406, Williams et al U.S. Pat. No. 4,318,192, Sanstrom U.S. Pat. No. 4,365,361, Drummond U.S. Pat. No. 4,494,255, and Higgins U.S. Pat. No. 4,865,664.